


You Care For Him

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Slade Wilson has feelings, Strong Language, Wintergreen's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “It’s about Nightwing.”“Isn’t everything about Nightwing with you? What specifically about him?”“I asked him out.”“Like on a date?”“Yes.”“Like, a real date? To a fancy dinner and everything?”“Yes.”“Well good. I was worried you were just going to keep fucking him while ignoring how you felt.”
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 19
Kudos: 320





	You Care For Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to use curse words : P

“You’re deep in thought.”

Slade looked up, staring at Wintergreen before demanding, “So what?”

Wintergreen rolled his eyes, unimpressed. “What are you thinking about?”

Slade sneered before slumping back in his desk. “None of your business.”

“Maybe not,” Wintergreen consented. “But I’ve been standing in the doorway for forty minutes and you didn’t notice. Whatever’s on your mind is clearly distracting.”

Slade wanted to argue that he had known Wintergreen was there and had simply ignored him but his old friend always could tell when he was lying.

“It’s about Nightwing.”

“Isn’t everything about Nightwing with you?” Wintergreen asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “What specifically about him?”

Slade was quiet for a long time before reluctantly replying, “I asked him out.”

“Like on a date?”

“Yes.”

“Like, a real date?” Wintergreen pressed. “To a fancy dinner and everything?”

Slade ground his teeth together. “ _ Yes _ .”

“Well good,” Wintergreen said, nodding. “I was worried you were just going to keep  _ fucking _ him while ignoring how you felt.”

Slade frowned. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not the one half blind here, Slade,” Wintergreen told him. “I know how you treat him when the two of you sleep together. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how the worst you’ve done to him is sprain a wrist, if that.”

Slade pressed his lips together. “What are you implying?”

Wintergreen raised an eyebrow before replying, “I think you care very much for him.”

“And if I don’t? If I’m just using him to get what i want?”

“Then I’ll shoot your other eye out,” Wintergreen declared before turning on his heel and walking away.

…………………………………..

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

Wintergreen looked up from where he was watching TV on the couch when he heard Slade come into the room.

“Yes?” he asked.

Slade was silent for a long time, keeping his attention on the news before replying in a slow, hesitant tone.

“I think...you...are right.”

“Come again?” Slade glowered at him, balling his hands into fists which drew a laugh from Wintergreen. “Jesus  _ Christ _ , Slade, you’re like a fucking toddler. Just spit out what you have to say.”

Slade looked like he’d prefer to punch the other in the throat but he forced himself to uncurl his hands and take a deep breath (something Wintergreen was absolutely certain he’d picked up from that sweet-hearted Grayson boy) before he began again.

“I think you’re right,” Slade said slowly. “I think...I am...in love. With Richard.”

“Oh good,” Wintergreen said as he stood and clapped his hands together. “That means I can finally make you something else’s problem.”

Slade made a hurt noise in the back of his throat. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not going to sugar coat it, Slade, you’re a handful,” Wintergreen drawled. “And you’ve been a miserable little shit since you lost Adeline. I’m glad you finally fell in love again and I hope you don’t fuck it up this time.”

“There’s no kids on the line this time,” Slade pointed out though there was a slightly hurt/amused tone to his voice. “And he already knows I’m Deathstroke.”

“And does he care for you the same way?”

Slade hesitated. “I...don’t know.”

“Well, you should probably figure that out before you go making any assumptions,” Wintergreen said. “But congratulations, Slade.”

“On?”

“On finding someone who likes you.”

“You like me.” Slade sounded insecure.

“I tolerate you,” Wintergreen corrected as he made his way to the kitchen. “There’s a huge difference.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts


End file.
